


Холод на склоне

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Иногда Бодхи нужно побыть в одиночестве.
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Kudos: 2





	Холод на склоне

Юта закрыл глаза, стараясь отгородиться от окружающей его действительности. Комната в которой он находился – блядская келья – без дверей, с аскетичным набором мебели, вся состояла из дерева. Холодного, старого дерева, гладкого от десятков рук, касавшихся его, выстуженного ветрами, всецело владевшими склоном, на котором находился дом. Юта сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о широкую лавку, служившую кроватью для двоих мужчин, и сумрачно сминал в пальцах майку. Под закрытыми веками плыла плотная чернота, и он чувствовал только жесткое дерево, впивающееся над лопатками, и холод пола, проникающий в кожу даже сквозь брошенные на него джинсы. Жалкое подобие кровати загораживало его от входа, но любой, кто решил бы зайти, мог увидеть, что он делал. Стараясь не зацикливаться на мысли, что на него могли смотреть (могли смотреть прямо в эту секунду), беззвучно подойдя и встав в дверном проеме, опершись о косяк, Юта поднес к лицу скомканный предмет одежды, судорожно и нервно вдохнув его запах. Тяжелое тянущее ощущение под ребрами сменилось жаром в паху – если еще какая-то кровь без дела болталась по его телу, то теперь уже точно вся прилила к стоящему колом члену. Запах был знакомый, он с трудом разделялся на другие категории и числился неприятным, в общепринятых масштабах. Юту это не волновало – майка пахла резким, тяжелым и солоноватым мужским потом, и от этого хотелось завыть в голос. Он опустил руку между расставленных колен, сжимая себя, и сделал несколько движений насухо, чтобы почувствовать хоть немного облегчения. Майка пахла Бодхи, особенно у нижнего края рукавов – в ней он вчера гулял по склону, забравшись на небольшое плато.

Они приехали в это проклятое место с Бодхи чуть больше месяца назад. «Мне нужно собраться с мыслями, — сообщил он, — и побыть в одиночестве». Оставленный в одиночестве Бодхисаттва обычно устраивал такое количество проблем, что Юта предпочел увязаться за ним. «Все телесные удовольствия будут меня отвлекать, — не отговаривая, но информируя, сказал он, — я не прикоснусь к тебе». Слово он сдержал, но только наполовину – они спали на одной кровати (потому что она, в принципе, была одна в этом доме) и ночью, заснув, не могли не соприкоснуться телами. К утру старавшийся вообще не шевелиться, Юта мрачно размышлял, что изнасилование будет меньшим, на что он мог бы обречь мирно спящего партнера, прижимавшегося так тесно, что можно было ощутить стук сердца. Бодхи же наслаждался своей отстраненностью от мира, впадая в длительные медитации, изучая близлежащие склоны и обращая на Юту столько же внимания, сколько на оставленные в углу рюкзаки.

До этого уединения они трахались в Каракасе, в снятом на несколько дней доме, плавясь от жары, но все равно не в силах перестать касаться друг друга. Воспоминания о том времени, горячей коже, покрытой каплями соленого пота, тяжести тела с размеренной настойчивостью раз за разом доводившего его до исступления, в промерзшем и пустом доме были мучительны. Но ничего, кроме них сейчас у Юты не было. Дрочить насухо было неприятно, тем более второй раз за первую половину дня. В вещах, что они притащили с собой, ничего, нужного для секса, не было – приходилось обходиться слюной.Он чувствовал себя последним придурком и спермотоксикозным юнцом, но свалить из дома и найти развлечения в городке неподалеку – не мог.

С раздражением смяв майку в кулаке, Юта открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть вошедшего в комнату Бодхи. Он, не обращая внимания на происходящее, потрошил сумку, лежавшую почти напротив. Почувствовав взгляд, он прервал свое занятие и посмотрел на Юту. Читать по его лицу было сложно и понять, что за эмоции он испытывает (и испытывает ли вообще?!), становилось непосильной задачей, особенно сейчас. Зная, что собственные скулы покрылись алыми пятнами от прилившей крови, Юта с вызовом посмотрел на мужчину. Отбросив майку и так же, не прерывая зрительного контакта, он медленно собрал во рту слюну и сплюнул на ладонь. Возбуждение и злость смешивались в гремучий коктейль, подстегивая продолжать представление. Облизнув губы, Юта положил руку на член, медленно проведя ладонью и размазывая по нему влагу. Так совершать движения стало проще, кожа легче скользила по коже, не принося неудобств. Бодхи не уходил, но и ничего не делал, просто продолжая стоять и смотреть. От этого взгляда, пустого, не заинтересованного происходящим, в котором читалась легкая лень и скука, Юта только шире развел согнутые колени, предлагая смотреть еще. Безразличие к нему увеличивало желание сделать хоть что-то, чтобы вызвать эмоции, и стыдливость растворилась окончательно. Сдвигая чувствительную кожицу, он обнажал головку и задевал ее подушечкой большого пальца, слегка надавливая, стараясь имитировать прикосновение языком. Получалось не очень, собственные руки оставались грубыми, но ладони Бодхи были еще грубее, хотя удовольствия от них было на порядок больше. Сейчас Юта согласился бы на любое прикосновение к себе, на движение кистью, подзывающее ближе – с настоящим наслаждением он бы встал на колени и приблизился так, чтобы расстегнуть свободные штаны и получить возможность обхватить губами член.

От картинки перед внутренним взором стало жарко, и Юта, прервав свое занятие, стянул через голову толстовку, оставаясь только в футболке. Холод дома заставлял его кутаться во множество вещей, пробираясь под кожу и кости. Бодхи он не волновал в той же степени, что и находившийся рядом Юта – тонкая майка, такая же, как валялась рядом, свободно висла на плечах, открывая излишне много голой кожи, к которой хотелось прикоснуться. Он позволял себе это ночью, когда Бодхисаттва, уставший после бессчетного количества тренировок, возвращался и засыпал на постели. Дотрагивался Юта только до рук: медленно вел кончиками пальцев по горячей смуглой коже, обводя каждую линию множества рисунков и задевая длинные темные, но мягкие волоски. От верха плеча медленно вниз, чтобы когда он полностью пройдет этот путь, не было явного соблазна тронуть шею или спину – это стало бы интимными прикосновениями, на которые Юта обязался не рассчитывать. Гладить сгиб локтя, примечая ровное биение сердца и задерживаться на раскрытой ладони, изрезанной глубокими линями, покрытой грубыми, застарелыми мозолями и шрамами. Обычно он засыпал именно так, если позволяла поза, прижавшись лицом, щекой или лбом к кисти Бодхи, мучительно представляя, что он действительно трогает его. Обнимает.

Будто знавший об этих мыслях, реальный Бодхи, стоявший напротив, свел руки перед собой, с силой растерев запястье, глухо хрустнувшее от такого напряжения. Он все еще никак не выражал свою заинтересованность раскинувшимся перед ним Ютой, но и не уходил, что внушало отблеск надежды.

Наблюдая за движениями его рук, Юта чаще задышал приоткрытыми губами, периодически смачивая их слюной. Первые отголоски удовольствия растекались по телу нервной дрожью; он хотел закончить как можно скорее, впрочем, как и всегда, нуждаясь в быстром и ярком оргазме. После близости с Бодхи и того удовольствия, которое он мог доставить касаясь кончиками пальцев, любые другие ласки казались бессмысленной тратой времени. Только с ним могло быть так хорошо, и повторить это в одиночестве или, тем более, с кем-то другим возможным не представлялось.

Еще раз поднеся руку к лицу и с легкой брезгливостью почувствовав свой запах, Юта сплюнул вязкой слюной, та тут же пристала к губам тягучей ниткой. Сдавленно ругнувшись, он утерся тыльной стороной ладони и продолжил. Рука привычно и легко скользила по стволу, но мечущиеся мысли не давали полностью расслабиться и зацепиться за очередное накатывающее ощущение удовольствия, чтобы кончить. Так много и так часто он, кажется, вообще не дрочил, никогда не имея проблем с нахождением партнера — девушки, чаще всего.

— Бодхи, — тихо позвал он, чтобы почувствовать на губах вибрацию от произнесенного имени, даже не надеясь докричаться до замершего ледяного идолища. – Бо-о-одхи, бо-о-оже…

Неожиданно произнесение имени возымело эффект – Юта, балансирующий на тонкой грани, вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда позванный им сдвинулся с места. Он подошел и встал совсем близко, опираясь одним коленом о постель, нависая сверху. Юта запрокинул голову, открывая шею, расправляя плечи и еще сильнее раздвигая бедра, почти косаясь согнутыми коленями пола. Беззвучно он просил прикосновения, любого, полностью раскрываясь. Стыд от собственной реакции добавил ощущений, туже затянув внутреннюю пружину возбуждения, и Юта приглушенно застонал, шумно дыша носом и с неприкрытым подобострастием смотря снизу вверх.

Бодхи потянулся к нему и положил раскрытую ладонь на щеку легким, почти неощутимым движением. Теряя остатки здравого смысла, Юта немного повернул голову, прижимаясь к руке, и вобрал в рот большой палец, сжимая его губами. Мельчайшая частичка от ощущения их близости послужила нужным толчком, чтобы он кончил, рвано и слишком резко двигая кистью по члену. Чувствуя пульсацию удовольствия в венах, он уже медленней водил рукой по стволу, размазывая выплеснувшееся семя. С трудом заставив себя отодвинуться от горячей ладони, лежавшей на его щеке Юта посмотрел вверх. Стоявший над ним Бодхи с безразличным, ничего не выражающим взглядом, тронул кончиками пальцев его влажный лоб, убирая светлую прядь, приставшую к коже.

— Если тебе так нужен секс, — ровным голосом произнес он, отстраняясь и выпрямляясь, — то съезди в город.

Юта сглотнул, пытаясь подобрать хоть слово в ответ, но этого не требовалось – Бодхи, больше не смотря на него, быстро вышел из комнаты. Чувствуя, как холод ложится на разгоряченную кожу, Юта обессилено сполз на пол, притягивая колени к груди. Судорожный вздох был больше похож на всхлип, и он быстро поднес руку к лицу, закусывая пальцы, чтобы не издать ни звука. От руки резко пахло собственной спермой и слюной.


End file.
